


Denial

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliSharr, Fluff, M/M, SharrAli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan had a bad case of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

He couldn't hold himself back seeing Alibaba like this, face flushed with his shirt hanging off his shoulder, exposing the delicate skin. 

"You're drunk..." He mutters, more to confirm his own thoughts than anything. Compared to the blonde in front of him, he's completely sober despite the fact he's had a few drinks himself. Alibaba makes a noise of disapproval as Sharrkan gently pushes him away, stumbling to the other side of the street in retaliation for his master denying him affection. The dark-skinned man sighs, keeping a careful eye on the blonde as they make their way back to the palace, making sure that he didn't fall and hurt himself. 

Alibaba had been particularly flustered this evening, to the point where he hadn't even verbally complained and scared the girls away like he normally did; he just drank until his words were so slurred Sharrkan couldn't understand him. He didn't want to ask, not wanting his student to have to relive whatever was bothering him, but it had caused such a chance in his personality, he was worried. 

"This way, Alibaba." Sharrkan leads Alibaba down the hall towards his room, not willing to let the blonde out of his sight for now. If anything he'd just sleep on the couch and allow Alibaba to have his bed, although he'd be sure to punish his student for the inconvenience during training the next day. 

"Maaaaster." Alibaba whines out, letting out an 'oomph' as Sharrkan pushes him back on the bed. He stumbles, unable to regain his balance and decides to make himself comfortable on the silky sheets of his masters' bed.

"Just be quiet and go to sleep." Sharrkan trudges off towards the couch but he's stopped by Alibaba, who has an iron grip on his arm right now. The blonde's eyes begin to tear up and Sharrkan begins to panic, holding up his hands in front of his chest defensively. 

"Stay with me, master!"

"I'm not going anywhere." He tries to tug his arm away but Alibaba's grip doesn't loosen. "Since when have you been so clingy?" Alibaba's eyes widen and releases Sharrkan, lower lip quivering before he falls back on the bed and doesn't say another word. If anything he seems hurt by Sharrkan's words, which greatly confuses said man. "Oi, oi, come on." 

He finds himself laying in bed beside him, pulling down the covers so that he could put them over Alibaba and himself. The blonde is content with his master's change of heart, head resting on his shoulder as his light snores reached Sharrkan's ears. He'd never been able to handle his alcohol, so it had only been a matter of time before he ended up passing out; Sharrkan had just expected it to happen earlier than this. He sighs and makes himself comfortable, arm wrapping around Alibaba's waist as he closes his eyes. 

He had never expected this to turn into something more than a casual relationship, nor had he expected it to transpire from master-student to platonic cuddle partner. Well, platonic from his end because he was almost certain that he didn't have romantic feelings for Alibaba, he just had a few minor slip-up's sometimes. Like thinking about his lips when he shouldn't be, staring for a prolonged amount of time as Alibaba practiced on his own, getting weird satisfaction from having Alibaba this close to him and knowing he didn't treat any other person like this besides his master. 

No, Sharrkan certainly held no romantic feelings for his student...


End file.
